Hojo Hibiki
Hojo Hibiki jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w Suite Pretty Cure♪ . Podobnie jak Misumi Nagisa , Hibiki jest wysportowana, szczera i wesoła, jednak nauka nie jest jej mocną stroną. Mimo iż jej rodzice są muzykami. ona sama uważa, że nie ma talentu muzycznego, mimo iż posiada tzw. słuch absolutny, doskonale gra na fortepianie. Ma słabość do słodyczy, a szczególnie uwielbia ciasta z rodzinnej cukierni Kanade. Jej alter ego jest Cure Melody '''(キュアメロディ Kyua Merodi). Przedstawia się jako "Grając dziką melodię, Cure Melody!" (jap. 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ、キュア•メロディ！ Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodi!?, Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!). Strój Cure Melody jest różowy, a jej Fairy Tone jest Dory. W filmach i w anime jej transformacja zyskuje Crescendo Mode dzięki Crescendo Tone, dzięki czemu może przekształcić się w Crescendo Cure Melody. Przedstawia się wtedy jako Grając melodię serca, Crescendo Cure Melody! (jap. 爪弾くはこころのしらべ,クレッシェンド•キュア•メロディ！ Tsumabiku wa kokoro no shirabe, Kuresshendo Kyua Merodi!?, Strumming the tune of heart, Crescendo Cure Melody!). Historia Wczesne życie Kiedy Hibiki i Kanade były dziećmi, zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, oraz grały razem na fortepianie cały czas. Kiedyś przychodziły do starego kościoła, aby razem śpiewać i grać. W pewnym momencie, Hibiki grała dużo na fortepianie, ponieważ miała wielki talent. Jednak, spędzała mało czasu z rodzicami. Pewnego dnia ona i jej ojciec chcieli iść do parku rozrywki, ale jej ojciec niespodziewanie poproszony o koncert, na którym Hibiki również grała. Była podekscytowana, ale kiedy zapytała się ojca i swój występ, powiedział, że jej muzyka nie była prawdziwa, i że musi odkryć ją w sobie aby dalej grać. Gdy zobaczyła Kanade rozpłakała sie i stwierdziła, że już nigdy nie będzie grać, nie wyjaśnia jej dlaczego przestała grać. Przyjaźń Hibiki i Kanade zmieniła się, gdy miały iść do szkoły.. Hibiki i Kanade przysiegły sobie, że będą czekać na siebie pod drzewem kwiatu wiśni. Po chwili czekania pod drzewem na Kanade, która nie pojawiła się, Hibiki zrezygnowała i poszła do szkoły sama Potem zobaczyła Kanade idącą z innymi dziewczynami, Hibiki nie mogła w to uwierzyć i nieprawidłowo zakładała, że całkowicie zapomniała o swojej obietnicy. W rzeczywistości, to źle zrozumiały siebie i czekały pod różnymi drzewami. Stanie sie Cure Kiedy Hibiki idzie odwiedzić stary kościół ona i Kanade używany do gry w spotyka Ellen,rozmawia z Hibiki potem zeskakując zamieniając sie w kotke następnie przeniesie z powrotem który patrzy w serce Hibiki i widzi jej emblemat, G Clef, który próbuje ukraść. Hibiki wybiega z kościoła, ale jest zablokowana przez Trio Minor. Są one przerwane przez Hummy , który spada z nieba z dzwonkami Fairy. Kanade, która przychodzi do kościoła, by mogła słuchać płyty ona i Hibiki raz cieszyły się razem, spacery w starym kościele. Siren zawiadomienia, że ona też ma G Clef i próbuje ukraść klucze obu dziewczyn z Trio Minor,jej plan sie nie udaje gdyż zostaje odpchnięta z środka przez G Clef zabiera record zamieniając go w potwora Negatone za, symbol Hibiki i przyjaźni Kanade dzieciństwa obydwie postanawiaja uratować ich najcenniejszy record i w tedy pokazują sie ich emblematy, które stają się Cure Module .Hummy mówi im, że są legendarni wojownicy, Pretty Cure , a to poprzez przekształcenie mogą udzyskać rekord z powrotem. Pragnąc, aby włączyć zapis z powrotem do normalnego, Hibiki przekształca się w '''Cure Melody i Kanade w Cure Rhythm. Wygląd Hibiki '''ma ciemne niebieskie oczy i włosy do pasa długości pomarańczowy, część którą wiąże w kucyki na czubku głowy z długimi różowymi wstążkami. Ona zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarny top dress-podobne, z długimi białymi rękawami, wzór różowe serca z przodu i różowe falbanki przy rękawach i na dole sukni. Ona również nosi długie czarne legginsy i białe / różowe buty sportowe. '''Cure Melody, jej włosy stają się dłuższe i bardziej kręcone, zmieniając sie na jasny róż, stylizowany na dwie kuce i zabezpieczone z plecionki. Jej oczy stały się lżejsze i jaśniejsze odcienie niebieskiego. Nosi białą opaskę z ciemnym wstążką różowy. Jej strój jest połączenie ciemnego różu, różowego światła i bieli, także jest wiele wstążków i falbanków. Jej akcja suknia wiele podobieństw z Cure Rhythm-tych, jedyne różnice są, że jej strój obnaża się przepona, jej rękawy są falbankami zamiast bufiaste i wstążka na jej spódnicy jest na lewym biodrze, zamiast w prawo. Ona również ma ciemne różowe uda wysokie pończochy z białymi paskami i ciemny róż / biały buty z lekkich różowych wstążek Ona jest tylko Cure w tej serii nie obnażając stroju. Crescendo Cure Melody , jej strój składa się bardziej różowo biały i lekki. Wstążka na jej pałąk i rękawy jej górnej pierzasty stać, a górne warstwy spódnicy są dłuższe i bardziej flowe. Jej legginsy i buty stają się białe, jak również, z różowymi pasemkami. Jej włosy są znacznie lżejszy różowy, a ona zyskuje duże złote skrzydła na plecach, podobnie jak Crescendo Fairy Tone Osobowość Hibiki jest 14-letni obecnie 2-ga studentem roku w Akademii Private Aria klasy 2A 's. Z ojca i matki, nauczyciel muzyki a matka słynna pianistka.Hibiki ma nieskrępowaną osobowość dużo jak jej rodzice. Ona jest jasną dziewczyna i trochę niezdarą, ale nienawidzi utraty więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i antypatie podstępne taktyki. Z drugiej strony, Hibiki ulega łatwo do samotności, a wrogowie powodzeniem jej naiwny i bezpretensjonalny charakter przeciwko niej. Jednak jej determinacja pozwoliła jej na wielki wpływ w doprowadzeniu Ellen i Ako u boku Pretty Cure . W jednym dzieckiem, ona jest zazdrosna o Kanade , która ma młodszego brata, i entuzjastycznie obejmuje Ako w jej kręgu przyjaciół, nawet nie wiedząc, że ona jest Cure Muse.Hibiki kocha jeść, jest szczególnie słaba w kierunku słodkie rzeczy. Zanim stała sie Pretty Cure, Hibiki często wpadała do cukierni Club Sweets kuchni ukraść słodycze, dzięki czemu Kanade była na nią zła.Jej ulubione jedzenie zawiera piekarnię Kanade w rodzinie,ciastka. Mimo, że jest wybitna w sporcie, uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju sportów zbyt wiele do rozliczenia do jednego klubu,dąży do niesienia pomocy do każdego zespołu, który potrzebuje ją,Ona nie jest zbyt dobra w studiach lub gotowaniu.a najbardziej ze sportu kocha piłke nożną. Cure Melody :::::: "Grając dziką melodię, Cure Melody!" ' 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ,キュアメロディ! ''"Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodi!" : 'Cure Melody '( キュアメロディ Kyuamerodii '') to alter ego Hibiki. Przemienia sie przy pomocy Cure Module wraz z Fairy Tone (Dory). 'Super Cure Melody ' Super Cure Melody '''przemienia sie w filmie' Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke!Sekai o Niji No Hana. Jest możliwa z mocą Prism Flower i Miracle Light. Może również urzywać mocy Music Rondo. '''Crescendo Cure Melody "Grając melodię serca,Crescendo Cure Melody " ' 爪弾くはこころのしらべ,クレッシェンドキュアメロディ! ''"Tsumabiku wa Kokoro no shirabe, Kuresshendo Kyua Merodi!" : '''Melody Cure Crescendo jest lepszą formą, która Cure Melody osiąga, pierwszy w filmie Suite Precure♪:a następnie w odcinku 47. W serialu, Crescendo Tone, został uwieziony w kamieniu.Osiem Fairy Tone Dory do Dodory w połączeniu stają sie Crescendo Tone umożliwiając Cure przekształcić sie. W tej formie, Cure mogą wykonywać atak "Suite Session Ensemble Cresendo Finale" Galeria Houjou Hibiki.jpeg 03.jpg 05.jpg 1338242277159.jpg 04.jpg 02.jpg C4c4c6c5.jpg c04_1_main.jpg Cure Melody1.jpg 22563237.jpg Cure Melody22.jpg Cure Melody.jpg o0595084111092930088.jpg Cure Melody.png 357428-cure melody.jpg Tumblr ma8y5tyjaE1rumh3yo6 400.gif Wideo Category:Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪